Secret
by Artemis Templar
Summary: Complete! ItaSasu - Lemon - AU - Incest. Dis : Masashi Kishimoto. I dont make any money from this fiction. Sebuah insiden terjadi di kediaman Uchiha. RnR.
1. Chapter 1

**_Itachi PoV_**

Seminggu lalu adalah ulang tahun adik kesayanganku yang ke tujuh belas. Dan lihatlah anak manis itu kini sudah bukan anak-anak lagi, tubuhnya bertambah tinggi dan terlihat gagah, lehernya lebih jenjang dan dadanya terlihat sedikit kekar, ketampanannya yang sudah dibawa sejak kecil kini semakin bercahaya, suaranya terdengar lebih rendah, tatapan matanya lebih sayu, dan dia sedikit lebih pendiam dibandingkan masa kanak-kanaknya dulu.

Adikku yang manis.

Dan setelah hari itu juga, aku mulai merasa ada yang aneh didalam diriku tiap kali melihat sosok indah itu, berada didekatnya membuatku sangat tidak nyaman, mendengar suaranya membuat sekujur tubuhku bergetar hebat.

Karma.

Dulu, dialah yang selalu berlari ke arah ku, mengejarku, bermanja padaku, menyambutku pulang, bermain, mandi bersama, hingga diam-diam masuk ke kamarku karena ia takut tidur sendirian. Kini, entah sudah berapa lama aku tak bertemu dengan adikku yang seperti itu, sedemikian kejamnya waktu merebut adik manisku dari surgaku. Walaupun, dimataku dia tetap adikku yang manis, manja dan cengeng.

Aku merindukan semuanya. Tidak, aku ingin lebih dari itu—mungkin.

"Itachi, malam ini ada rencana?" Tanyanya.

Aku sedikit mengangkat kepalaku dari koran yang kubaca, dan kulihat adikku sedang menenggak sebotol jus tomat kesukaannya dengan hanya memakai singlet untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Aku merasa air liurku mulai berkumpul dimulutku dan aku hanya bisa menelannya. Kulit putih dan mulus tak ternoda itu, aku tak kan membiarkan siapapun menyentuhnya.

Kecuali aku.

Aneh? Tentu saja, aku kakaknya namun memiliki hasrat yang berbeda pada adikku sendiri. Tapi, persetan. Salahkan Kami-sama yang menciptakan adikku sedemikian indahnya hingga makhluk manapun tak kan tahan berlama-lama berada didekatnya. Aku ingin semua yang ada dalam dirinya. Aku ingin menodainya. Tak boleh ada yang memiliknya selain aku. Aku ingin mematahkan sayapnya hingga ia tak bisa terbang dan menyerahkan hidupnya untukku.

Kakak yang jahat. Itulah aku.

"Entahlah, mungkin aku akan ke rumah Deidara karena ada bahan yang harus ku diskusikan untuk seminar akhir pekan mendatang.." Jawabku sambil kembali membaca koran yang tadi sempat terjeda.

Sedikit menaikkan mataku dibalik kertas besar dihadapanku, aku melihat adikku mengerutkan bibirnya. Manis sekali kan? Memang ia hanya bisa menunjukkan sikap manjanya pada kakaknya saja. Hanya padaku. Aku .

"Jadi, kau tak punya waktu untukku?" Tanyanya lagi.

Aku mengangkat bahuku.

"Begitulah, Maaf Sasuke.." Jawabku singkat.

Siapa yang tahan berdua dengan makhluk berbahaya itu dirumah tanpa ayah dan ibu, malam hari dan disaat tubuhku bereaksi aneh pada adikku dan perasaanku berantakan jika memikirkannya? Terlalu beresiko. Aku bisa menyerangnya dan hancurlah duniaku. Image kakak sempurna yang sudah tertanam subur didalam diri Sasuke akan pecah berkeping-keping jika hal hina tersebut terjadi. Aku harus hati-hati.

Terdengar olehku, Sasuke menyudahi minumnya dan mengembalikan botol jus yang masih tersisa setengahnya tersebut ke dalam kulkas dan menutupnya. Dan tak kusangka ternyata ia berjalan ke sofa tempatku duduk dan menjatuhkan badannya dengan berat di sampingku. Lalu mengambil koran yang kubaca. Aku tahu ia sedang mencari perhatian padaku. Bukan hal yang aneh.

"Kenapa, Sasuke?" Tanyaku agak bingung.

Malaikat kecil itu menarik nafas berat, raut mukanya menggambarkan kegelisahan. Sepertinya ia ingin menyampaikan sesuatu tapi tak bisa. Aku tak ingin memaksanya.

"Berarti nanti aku sendirian?" Ia balik bertanya.

Aku tertawa kecil.

"Kau takut?" Ledekku iseng yang dijawab dengan _death glare_ dari mata hitamnya.

Ia beringsut dan melipat lututnya ke dadanya.

"Aku tujuh belas tahun, Itachi.."

Aku hanya mengusap rambutnya dan menyentil keningnya dengan dua jariku. Kebiasaanku untuk menggoda adik kecilku sejak dulu. Walaupun Sasuke marah kuperlakukan seperti itu, tapi aku tahu ia tak membencinya. Aku tahu ia mengerti bahwa aku menyayanginya.

"Karena itukah kau tak memanggilku 'kakak' lagi?" Aku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya dengan bibir yang berkerut manis. Tujuh belas tahun namun bagiku dia tetap adik kecil yang selalu membutuhkan perhatian dan kasih sayang dari kakaknya. Akulah yang terdekat baginya. Bahkan dibandingkan kedua orang tua kami.

"Itachi, kau menyebalkan.." Hanya itu yang menjadi jawabannya.

Sepuluh menit berlalu dan Sasuke tak juga beranjak dari sisiku, aku mulai merasa getaran itu datang lagi. Tubuhku mulai sedikit terasa panas, nafasku sedikit berat, sepertinya keringatku mulai membasahi keningku. Semoga Sasuke tak menyadarinya, atau ia akan khawatir padaku karena menganggapku sakit.

Ya, aku sakit. Sakit jiwa. Jatuh cinta pada adikku sendiri. Itu gila. Tapi, tak bisa dihindari lagi, aku tak bisa lari.

"Kalau begitu, aku pinjam laptopmu, jangan lupa modemnya.."

Setelah berkata begitu, Sasuke bangun dari duduknya, sedikit melegakanku. Dan kulihat ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan handuk yang tersampir di pundaknya. Tentu saja tak lama kudengar pintu kamar mandi tertutup dan suara keran dan guyuran air mulai membuat gaduh kamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

Selepas makan malam.

"Sasuke, aku berangkat.." Pamitku sambil meraih kunci mobil yang tergantung di balik pintu kamar.

Yang kupamiti hanya meluruskan pandangannya ke laptop dengan jari yang cekatan menekan keyboard 'ASDW' sementara tangan kirinya intens menekan mouse dengan cepat. Begitulah, entah sejak kapan adikku ini jadi tergila-gila dengan game online. Tak masalah, toh kecerdasannya tak berkurang. Itu lebih baik dari pada ia menghabiskan waktunya di luar, bersama teman-temannya yang tak jelas pergaulannya. Aku tak ingin ia terjerumus ke pergaulan yang buruk.

"Kau kunci saja pintunya, aku tak kemana-mana lagi dan aku punya kunci cadangan kalau darurat.." Jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar komputer.

Aku hanya mengangguk dan keluar dari kamar dan kudengar adikku berteriak kesal. Sepertinya karakter game nya mati, atau ia kalah perang, atau entahlah apapun itu. Aku menarik nafas panjang dan keluar rumah menyalakan mobil setelah mengunci pintu utama. Lalu berangkat.

Sebenarnya, urusanku dengan Deidara tak seberapa penting, aku murni hanya ingin menghindari Sasuke tanpa ayah dan ibu dirumah. Terlalu berbahaya seperti yang kubilang tadi, biasanya pun aku masih di kampus hingga larut malam, namun karena hari ini mata kuliahku kosong hanya beberapa make-up, maka sejak siang tadi aku sudah berada dirumah. Begitupun aku tak menyangka bahwa mendadak ayah dan ibu harus pergi ke Tokyo karena ada pertemuan penting dengan klien dari luar negeri yang akhirnya terpaksa 'menitipkan' anak bungsu mereka pada kakak sulungnya yang paling baik.

Menitipkan seekor kelinci pada seekor ular, itu baru benar. Mimpi buruk.

Aku hanya tak ingin menyerang adikku dengan buas. Aku akan bunuh diri jika melihat airmata mengalir dari matanya akibat perbuatanku. Itu saja.

Bodoh.

Setelah lampu rambu lalu lintas berganti hijau, saat itu juga aku tersadar bahwa ponselku tertinggal. Aku baru ingat bahwa aku mengecas HP ku di dapur karena kamarku digunakan Sasuke untuk bermain game di laptopku. Tak heran jika aku melupakannya. Aku pun memutar balik mobilku dan mengarahkan mobilku kembali menuju rumah.

Sesampainya dirumah, aku pun bergegas masuk dan berlari ke arah dapur dan mengambil ponselku, dan bermaksud mengembalikan charger ke kamarku. Aku pun naik ke atas menuju kamar.

"Nii-saann.."

Jantungku berdegup kencang saat ku sentuh anak tangga terakhir terdengar suara adik kesayanganku sayup-sayup memanggil namaku. Kekhawatirkan langsung menderaku, aku berfikir adikku kesakitan dan membutuhkan pertolonganku. Apa yang terjadi padanya? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Aku pun mempercepat langkahku dan langsung memutar kenop pintu.

Namun..

"Ahh.. Kakak.."

Aku membeku, suara itu sama sekali tidak menunjukkan rasa sakit, memang terdengar bergetar, namun bukan kesakitan, lebih terdengar seperti memohon, mendesah, meminta, melenguh. Aku mengurungkan niatku yang hampir menerobos masuk dan hanya membuka pintu sedikit. Perlahan menghindari Sasuke menyadari kedatanganku.

Spontan aku merasa lututku melemas. Pandanganku mengabur dan tanganku gemetar. Bagaimana tidak, kulihat adik kesayanganku yang manis, manja dan cengeng itu sedang berbaring dengan kedua kaki tertekuk dan terbuka lebar, matanya lurus ke arah laptop, tangan kirinya meremas sprei dan tangan kanannya—jelas sedang mengenggam kejantanannya.

Adikku sedang menyentuh dirinya sendiri.

Sesekali matanya terpejam dan saat itulah mulutnya mengeluarkan suara yang merangsang, wajahnya bersemu merah dengan keringat yang mengalir di keningnya. Lidahnya sedikit terjulur dan menjilat bibirnya sendiri lalu diakhiri dengan gigitan gemas di bibir bawahnya.

Pandanganku turun dari wajahnya ke bagian bawahnya, tangannya menggenggam penisnya yang tegang dan sedikit mengeluarkan cairan bening dari lubangnya, mengocoknya lambat dan cepat berirama, kali ini tangan kirinya yang semula meremas sprei pindah kearah skrotumnya dan ganti meremas benda bulat dibawah penisnya tersebut.

Adikku yang tak berdosa dan polos, ternyata tidak sepolos yang kupikirkan.

Baiklah, ia memang sudah dewasa, seminggu lalu dia berulang tahun yang ke tujuh belas, adalah suatu kewajaran jika ia memiliki orientasi seksual di usianya tersebut, aku tahu itu, tapi..

"NII-SAN.. Ahhhnnn…"

Tiba-tiba jeritannya menyadarkanku dari lamunanku, kurasakan celanaku mengetat pertanda kehidupan kecil dibawah perutku ini mulai bereaksi oleh informasi yang didapat dari indera penglihatan dan pendengaranku. Kali ini aku mengerti mengapa ia berteriak tak tertahankan, kulihat ia mengangkat kakinya hingga ke dadanya, dan jari tengahnya dimasukkan perlahan ke lubang kecil diantara belahan pantatnya. Sejenak, Sasuke gemetar dan menghentikan kegiatannya, sepertinya ia sedang berusaha menyesuaikan diri.

Tunggu! Sejak tadi, adik nakal ku ini memanggil namaku, kan? Teriakan tadi juga? Apa aku salah dengar? Aku terlalu tenggelam dalam keterkejutanku.

"Bergerak sekarang, kak.. Aku siap.."

Suara itu terdengar lagi, tak salah lagi, ia memanggil namaku, ia memintaku, ia berilusi seolah akulah yang ada didepannya, akulah yang melakukannya, ia menginginkanku. Tapi, kenapa harus aku? Memang aku orang terdekatnya, tapi aku kakaknya, selama ini ia selalu menganggapku begitu, atau ada hal lain yang tak ku ketahui? Apa mungkin saking ia menyayangiku dan mengagumiku lantas hingga saat ia menyentuh dirinya sendiri, akulah yang menjadi obyek imajinasinya?

"Hmnhh.. Kakak.. Nghh.. Te-Terus.. Ohhh.."

Aku memejamkan mataku, tak sanggup melihat lebih dari ini, suara itu begitu menggoda, jantungku seolah akan melompat dari dadaku, celana jeans ku mulai terlihat menggembung dan kurasakan celana dalamku lengket, dan penisku membengkak hingga terasa sakit. Ini tidak benar, aku terangsang melihat adikku yang sedang menyentuh dirinya sendiri. Aku ingin lari, aku berusaha mengumpulkan akal sehatku dan memanggil kembali niat awalku untuk ke rumah Deidara.

Ya, aku harus segera pergi dari situ sebelum Sasuke menyelesaikan kegiatannya, atau aku akan ketahuan mengintipnya. Aku melepas kenop pintu yang sejak tadi baru kusadari masih kugenggam kuat, berusaha menjauh dari situ sebelum lepas kendali. Sambil menyusun kembali nafas yang hampir saja kulupakan dan kaki yang gemetar aku pun mulai memindahkan kakiku dari tempatku berpijak.

"KAKAK.."

Sasuke kembali menjerit dan itu melumpuhkan seluruh akal sehat dan logikaku. Aku tak tahan lagi, ini mimpi buruk, seseorang tolong bangunkan aku. Namun, sebelum aku sempat menyadari apa yang terjadi bahkan belum sempat aku membuka mataku, ternyata aku sudah berada didalam kamarku, dan kulihat Sasuke terkejut dengan kehadiranku didepannya.

"Sasuke.."

.

.

.

TBC

Thanks for reading. Please leave review.

Saran untuk chap selanjutnya akan dipertimbangkan.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Sasuke PoV_**

"Aku berangkat, Sasuke.." Pamit Itachi padaku.

Itu membuatku kesal. Ia sama sekali tak menyadari bahasa isyarat yang kuberikan sore tadi bahwa aku ingin ia menemaniku. Aku hanya memfokuskan kegiatanku pada game online yang biasa ku mainkan untuk mengalihkan kekesalanku pada kakakku ini.

Aku menyukai Itachi. Bukan sebagai saudara, tapi – begitulah. Aku mencintainya dalam konteks yang lebih intim. Sejak dulu, rasa kagum dan sayangku kian tumbuh menjadi rasa dimana aku ingin memilikinya, ingin selalu disampingnya, tak ingin orang lain ada didekatnya, cemburu jika ada wanita yang berteriak memanggil namanya.

"Kau kunci saja pintunya, aku tak kemana-mana lagi dan aku punya kunci cadangan kalau darurat.." Jawabku sedikit malas menahan kesal karena ia benar-benar akan pergi.

Setelah Itachi keluar kamar dan menutup pintu kamarnya, aku pun berteriak kesal, sengaja kubuat karakter game ku mati agar bisa melampiaskan kekesalanku karena Itachi tidak menghiraukan rajukanku. Aku ingin bersamanya. Berdua. Apalagi ayah dan ibu sedang tak ada, aku ingin memberikan bahasa-bahasa isyarat tentang aku mencintainya. Karena aku tak mampu menyatakan perasaanku secara verbal pada Itachi. Tak mungkin.

Entah sejak kapan aku memiliki perasaan aneh ini, dan aku semakin tersiksa ketika aku menerima pelajaran seks di sekolahku, mulai dari yang normal hingga abnormal. Aku muak, karena orientasi seksual ku termasuk abnormal. Homoseksual dan disempurnakan oleh unsur incest. Ah, aku tak peduli, Itachi menyayangiku, toh ia tak kan marah padaku sekalipun aku mengatakan bahwa aku menyukainya, setidaknya ia akan menganggap rasa sukaku sebagai rasa sayang adik kepada kakaknya, walaupun tidak begitu adanya.

Kudengar suara mobil mulai keluar dari halaman rumah dan aku menutup gordyn kamar Itachi lalu kembali ke tempat tidur. Ku logout game ku dan kubuka browser internet.

'Incest Brotherly Sex'

Tak perlu menghitung sepuluh detik, dilayar laptop Itachi terpampang ratusan list video yang berhubungan dengan hubungan seks antar saudara laki-laki. Aku pun meng-klik random pilihan video tersebut. Koneksi internet di negaraku memang tak diragukan lagi kecepatannya, dan tanpa buffering, video itu pun mulai meluncur.

Suara desahan pria yang menjadi 'Bottom' mulai menggelitik syarafku, aku merasa akulah yang mengalami scene tersebut, pria yang menjadi 'Top' di video tersebut memiliki gambaran fisik yang hampir mirip dengan Itachi, terutama rambut lurus dan panjangnya. Semakin membuatku merasa bahwa Itachi lah yang sedang menyentuhku. Menyetubuhiku.

Tanganku mulai merayap ke bawah menuju celanaku dan tanpa membuang waktu langsung membukanya, mengelus dan meremas kejantananku sambil terus melihat adegan seks terlarang di layar laptop Itachi. Setelah menyusun beberapa tumpuk bantal, aku pun merebahkan tubuhku ditempat tidur. Sebenarnya aku sudah lama memiliki kebiasaan seperti ini, tepatnya sejak aku menyadari bahwa aku menyukai Itachi, tiba-tiba saja dorongan seksual ingin disentuh oleh Itachi begitu memuncak.

Melakukan ini di kamar Itachi adalah yang pertama kali, dan ternyata membawa sensasi yang luar biasa. Bau alami tubuh Itachi yang menempel di kasur dan bantalnya memberikan rangsangan alamiah tersendiri bagi syaraf-syarafku, terasa begitu memelukku. Hangat dan menggoda. Benar-benar terasa seperti melakukannya dengan Itachi.

"Nii-saann.."

Aku mulai mengocok penisku dengan kecepatan lambat yang teratur, rasa geli menyeruak membuatku semakin ingin melebarkan kakiku seolah Itachi ada dihadapanku dan aku ingin memperlihatkan semua padanya. Penisku begitu tegang dan keras. Licin karena cairan pre-cum ku dan berdenyut nikmat seolah akan segera meledak.

Mataku tak lepas dari adegan seks yang semakin merangsang, kulihat disana sang 'Bottom' ditindih dengan mesra, dibanjiri oleh ciuman sayang dari 'Top' nya. Aku ingin. Aku ingin Itachi melakukan itu padaku.

"Ahh.. Kakak.." Desahku tertahan.

Aku sungguh tersiksa, aku begitu menginginkan Itachi, dilayar tersebut terlihat si 'Top' sedang melakukan _blowjob_ pada 'Bottom' nya, seolah aku ikut merasakan panas mulut Itachi jika mengulum penisku seperti itu, pasti akan terasa nikmat sekali. Kocokan di penisku kian cepat, pre-cum ku semakin banyak mengalir dari penisku mempermudahku melakukan kegiatan memalukan ini.

Aku mulai mengangkat kakiku hingga ke dadaku dan meraba lubang kecil di balik bongkahan pantatku ketika melihat actor di video tersebut meraba anus lawan mainnya, sambil mengecup sayang pipi dan kening pasangannya, ia mulai memasukkan satu jarinya kedalam lubang sempit itu. Tentu saja secara insting aku mengikuti adegan tersebut. Kumasukkan perlahan jariku yang sudah basah oleh pre-cumku ke lubang yang berkedut dibawah sana.

"NII-SAN!.. Aahhhnn.."

Sakit. Sekitar lubangku terasa perih dan aku merasa jariku dijepit kuat oleh otot dilubang sempit itu. Spontan aku menjerit tak tertahankan. Aku tak bisa membayangkan bila penis Itachi yang besar dan panjang – mungkin – itu melakukan penetrasi ke dalam lubangku. Pasti aku akan terbelah menjadi dua. Perlahan aku kembali mengatur nafasku dan berusaha rileks, aku sudah tak fokus melihat adegan di video tersebut, hanya desahan dan lenguhan para pemainnya saja yang masih menari ditelingaku.

"Bergerak sekarang, kak.. Aku siap.."

Seolah Itachi sedang tersenyum sambil memandangku, aku pun meminta Itachi untuk bergerak, dan tentu saja hanya jariku yang bergerak keluar masuk. Pikiranku penuh oleh baying-bayang Itachi. Itachi yang berada diatas tubuhku, memandangku intens sambil memaju-mundurkan tubuhnya demi memberikanku kenikmatan. Menuntunku menuju puncak kenikmatan.

"Hmnhh.. Kakak.. Nghh.. Te-Terus.. Ohhh.."

Jariku semakin dalam menusuk lubang anusku dan sesekali bergerak memutar seolah mencari titik dimana kenikmatan tiada tara itu bersembunyi. Aku tak tahan, aku ingin kakakku, aku ingin Itachi memenuhi tubuhku. Aku ingin…..

"KAKAK.." Jeritku saat ujung jariku menyentuh daging yang sedikit membengkak di dalam lubangku.

Penglihatanku mengabur, tubuhku mengejang dan kurasakan cairan panas dan kental keluar dari lubang penisku dan menembak dadaku. Namun…

"Sasuke.." Seru sebuah suara dengan tertahan.

Aku terkejut dan memandang horor orang yang kini berdiri dihadapanku dengan tatapan bingung.

Itachi. Ia memergokiku masturbasi. Entah sejak kapan ia melihatnya, entah berapa kali ia mendengar suaraku memanggil namanya, kupikir ia sudah pergi, mengapa ia ada disini? Aku terkesima tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

 ** _End of Sasuke's PoV_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Kedua kakak beradik berparas tampan tersebut tenggelam dalam diamnya masing-masing. Sama-sama terkejut dan tak percaya apa yang telah mereka lihat dan terjadi. Si sulung yang bingung harus berbuat apa dan si bungsu tengah ketakutan dengan pikiran tentang apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

Hal pertama yang dilakukan Itachi adalah melihat ke arah layar laptop dan nyaris pingsan dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Terpampang disitu video porno berjudul 'Making Love with My Big Brother', dua laki-laki, yang satu bertubuh tinggi dan gagah dan pasangannya bertubuh sedikit lebih kecil dan berparas manis. Terdengar oleh Itachi sang 'Bottom' menyebut pasangannya dengan panggilan 'Nii-san' – persis seperti Sasuke memanggilnya.

Adiknya memiliki 'rahasia' yang berbahaya. Seperti dirinya.

Belum mampu Itachi mengalihkan pandangannya dari apa yang dia lihat, Sasuke sudah menutup layar browser di laptop kakaknya dan men-shut down nya.

Masih hening. Sasuke hanya terduduk pasrah sambil memalingkan mukanya yang merah padam, menahan malu dan takut. Memalukan. Ceroboh sekali. Itachi akan mengadukan hal ini pada orang tuanya. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal dingin dan mempesona tertangkap basah sedang menyentuh dirinya sendiri oleh kakaknya. Lebih dari itu, kakaknya mengetahui dirinya tertarik oleh percintaan sesama jenis, dan – hubungan sedarah atau bahasa kerennya incest. Sempurna.

"Sa—suke.." Bisik Itachi dengan suara pelan dan berusaha terdengar tegar.

Sasuke langsung menutup telinganya dan memejamkan matanya. Tak berani mendengar suara berat kakak tercintanya, ia sudah kelewat malu. Buru-buru Sasuke mengambil celananya dan lari ke kamar mandi dilantai bawah meninggalkan Itachi yang masih kebingungan.

"Tunggu.. Sasuke.." Cegah Itachi.

Namun terlambat, adiknya menghilang dari pandangannya ditambah ponselnya bergetar dan mengeluarkan suara yang cukup keras.

'Deidara'

Itachi mengangkatnya antara fokus atau tidak.

 _"_ _Oi, Itachi – Kau dimana? Mengapa lama sekali, un?"_

"Maaf, Dei – mungkin aku batal ke rumahmu, lain kali saja.." Jawab Itachi.

 _"_ _Eee? Tak bisa begitu, Kisame dan Sasori-danna sudah berkumpul disini, un!"_

"Tak bisa – Sasuke…"

-Beep-

Itachi mematikan ponselnya dan melemparnya ke tempat tidur dan menyusul adik kesayangannya ke lantai bawah.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Itachi's PoV_**

Apa yang sudah kulakukan? Aku mengganggu privasinya, aku membuat adik kecilku ketakutan bagai anak kucing hitam bertemu dengan seekor anjing buas. Seharusnya aku sadar bahwa itu adalah hal yang wajar terjadi pada remaja seusianya. Aku tak boleh melanggar garis pembatas yang dibuat adikku.

Aku terlalu penasaran, aku tak tahan, aku terlalu posesif - juga terangsang. Aku menarik nafas panjang dan mengambil air es dari dalam kulkas dan menenggaknya seperti orang kesurupan, lalu menjatuhkan tubuhku di sofa. Bayangan adikku yang sedang menyentuh dirinya sendiri dengan wajah yang begitu memelas masih menari di benakku. Seseorang tolong bunuh aku.

'Tenang, Itachi. Yang harus kau lakukan sekarang adalah menyusun kata-kata untuk meyakinkan malaikat kecil yang ketakutan itu agar tidak kabur dan kembali ke surga..' Bathinku.

Sambil memijat keningku, aku memutar otakku agar aku bisa bicara pada adikku, agar ia tak marah padaku, meyakinkan padanya bahwa aku akan menjaga rahasianya, tentu saja aku harus minta maaf terlebih dahulu.

Ya, harus seperti itu.

Aku tak ingin hanya karena insiden sepele, lantas malaikatku akan pulang ke surga dan meninggalkanku lagi, sudah cukup sang waktu merenggut masa kanak-kanaknya yang manis dariku. Kali ini, tak kan kubiarkan keberadaannya lenyap dari hidupku. Aku mencintai adikku lebih dari diriku sendiri, bahkan orang tuaku.

Setelah meregangkan ototku, aku menguatkan hati untuk beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Kudengar suara air yang merintik turun dari shower, tak ada suara Sasuke. Aku tahu ia juga frustrasi. Ia pasti malu luar biasa, tapi tak boleh begini terus, aku harus meluruskan masalah ini.

'Tok—tok'

Aku mengetuk pintu sepelan mungkin, berharap tak terdengar tergesa agar adikku tak kaget.

"Sasuke.." Panggilku dengan suara yang lembut.

.

.

.

 ** _Sasuke's PoV_**

Itachi menyebalkan, kupikir ia sudah pergi, mengapa aku tak mendengar suara mobil masuk atau pintu yang terbuka? Ia memergokiku. Aku ketahuan. Berikut keabnormalanku – orientasi seksualku maksudnya. Itachi akan memandangku rendah. Ia pasti akan kecewa padaku. Aku tak kan bisa bicara banyak dan bermanja padanya lagi. Ia sudah menganggapku menjijikkan, itu terlihat dari ekspresi terkejutnya saat masuk dan menatapku dengan mata yang penuh dengan rasa tak percaya. Ditambah dengan kecerobohanku yang tak segera mematikan laptop dan membiarkan Itachi melihat semuanya.

Kunci dari semua rahasiaku. Aku mencintai kakak kandungku. Dan aku memiliki hasrat kotor itu terhadapnya. Aku yakin ia pasti akan menganggapku hina dan rendah. Aku akan kehilangan kakak tercintaku.

Aku tak mau.

Aku hanya menyender dinding menikmati guyuran air yang turun dari shower. Dingin. Tak apa, kuharap bisa mendinginkan pikiranku. Aku merasa kotor. Entah aku harus mandi seberapa lama atau seberapa sering untuk membersihkan tubuhku. Aku ingin kakakku kembali melihatku dengan senyum hangatnya. Aku ingin Itachi kembali memanjakanku.

"Sasuke.."

Kudengar suara kakakku memanggilku lembut setelah dua buah ketukan di pintu kamar mandi sempat menyadarkanku dari lamunanku. aku hanya melirik kearah datangnya suara dan memejamkan mataku. Bagaimanapun harus kuhadapi, tak boleh begini terus, aku harus membuat semuanya kembali seperti semula, walaupun nyaris tak mungkin.

Perlahan aku membuka pintu kamar mandi dengan posisi masih menyender di dinding, membiarkan Itachi masuk namun tetap pada diamku. Aku ingin tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Itachi. Aku tahu dari suaranya memanggilku barusan, terbesit rasa canggung dari nada bicaranya.

.

.

.

Setelah melihat pintu kamar mandi terbuka perlahan, Itachi sedikit lega, setidaknya adiknya tak menolaknya dan memberinya kesempatan untuk bicara. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dan memantapkan hati untuk bicara pada adik terkasihnya. Lalu masuk.

"Sasuke…"

Dilihat oleh Itachi, malaikat cantik itu menyender di dinding dengan memalingkan wajahnya dan sedikit tertunduk. Dengan tubuh yang tak berbalut sehelai benangpun. Hanya di hiasi oleh air yang mengalir ke sekujur tubuh putih mulusnya. Oh, lagi-lagi Itachi nyaris kehilangan kendalinya. Ia ingin segera menyergap adiknya dan menodainya saat itu juga. Adiknya terlalu suci dan bersih. Terlalu disayangkan bila tak dinodai.

"Maaf, Sasuke.. Aku minta maaf.."

Sasuke sedikit terkejut namun tetap tertunduk. Ia sendiri bingung mengapa kakaknya justru minta maaf? Seharusnya Itachi jijik padanya kan?

"Seharusnya, aku tak menerobos masuk dan menerjang privasimu.. Itu kesalahanku.." Lanjutnya.

Kali ini Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya sedikit memandang Itachi, dilihatnya kakaknya berusaha menyungging senyum untuknya, sambil mematikan keran shower, Itachi mengambil handuk yang digantung di balik pintu dan menutup tubuh adiknya yang mulai terlihat mengigil.

"Kita bicara diluar, Otouto.."

Itachi terkejut karena tiba-tiba sebuah tarikan pelan mendarat di ujung kemejanya. Ia melihat ibu jari dan telunjuk adiknya menarik kemejanya semenatara wajahnya masih tertutup rambut depannya. Ia masih takut untuk bicara. Dan ini adalah kesempatan untuk Itachi. Ia pun tersenyum dan memandang lembut Sasuke lalu meraih dagunya.

"Tenanglah, Otouto – aku selalu dipihakmu. Aku akan menjaga rahasiamu.."

Entah mengapa semua niat Itachi untuk bertanya dan memastikan semua pertanyaannya, lenyap seketika setelah mengetahui Sasuke lebih tenang dan tak marah padanya. Jawabannya hanya satu. Jaga rahasianya. Hanya itu yang seharusnya ia lakukan untuk menebus kesalahannya telah menerobos masuk melewati garis pembatas yang dibuat Sasuke—walaupun secara tak sengaja. Atau sengaja.

"Bu-bukan.." Gumam Sasuke pelan.

Untuk kejutan bagi Itachi, Sasuke melepas tarikan kecil di kemeja Itachi dan diganti dengan pelukan erat di tubuh kakaknya. Ia menyembunyikan mukanya di dada Itachi. Dan tak lama terdengar isakan pelan dari mulutnya.

"A-aku bukan ingin kau menjaga rahasiaku. Tapi.."

Itachi memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat. tingkah manis adiknya ini sungguh membahayakannya. Tubuh telanjang itu sedang menempel padanya, dan ini ujian terberat bagi Itachi. Dengan gemetar, ia hanya bisa mengelus kepala adiknya dan membiarkan adiknya terus menyembunyikan wajahnya didadanya. Anggap saja seperti dulu ketika Sasuke masih kecil sering melakukan hal seperti ini. Anggap saja seperti itu.

"Kenapa, Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi masih dengan suara lembut yang susah payah di susunnya.

Benar saja, tak lama Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya kembali memandang Itachi sambil tetap memeluknya. Tubuhnya gemetar dan airmata terlihat mengalir di sudut matanya dengan wajah yang bersemu merah. Itachi tetap tersenyum dan memandangnya hangat seolah mengatakan 'aku ada disini untukmu' pada Sasuke.

Wajah itu, bibir itu, Itachi ingin memakan semuanya. Tanpa sadar Itachi meraba pipi Sasuke dan berakhir di bibirnya. Bibir tipis kemerahan Sasuke membuatnya lapar, ia ingin segera melumat bibir ranum itu, menggigitnya gemas dan bermain dengan lidah yang ada didalam sana.

Sentuhannya turun dari bibir Sasuke ke dagunya dan lehernya, masih tetap memandangnya, dan Sasuke hanya terdiam tak melanjutkan kata-katanya seolah menikmati sentuhan Itachi. Sang adik memejamkan matanya perlahan saat tangan kekar Itachi memijat halus leher belakangnya, sedikit menenggakkan kepalanya seolah member akses lebih untuk Itachi, Sasuke pun merintih pelan.

"Nii-san.."

Itachi mulai memberanikan diri merengkuh pinggang Sasuke dengan tangan kirinya, membalas pelukan Sasuke tadi bahkan mempereratnya. Tubuh telanjang dan basah itu kini benar-benar menempel ditubuh Itachi. Ia mengusap lembut punggung adiknya dengan sayang, dengan tetap memandang Sasuke.

Nafas Sasuke memburu, ia memejamkan matanya seolah meminta sesuatu, namun Itachi tak mau gegabah, ia tak ingin melukai adiknya lebih dari ini. Ia tak ingin ditolak adiknya. Hasratnya mendorongnya paksa untuk segera menerjang adiknya dengan buas, tapi rasa sayangnya berhasil menahan dirinya agar tak lepas kendali. Itachi hanya bisa mencium sayang kening dan pipi Sasuke dengan sayang.

"Aku - "

Itachi melepas ciumannya dan menunggu Sasuke menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"Aku cinta padamu, kak.."

Sedikit melebarkan matanya, Itachi tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja di dengarnya. ia tak salah dengar kan? Baru saja adik kesayangan yang bergender sama dengannya itu menyatakan perasaannya. Begitu kan?

"Sasuke?"

Si Uchiha bungsu itu kembali memalingkan mukanya karena malu dan mengangguk pelan, ia tak sanggup jika harus mengulang kata-katanya dan berharap kakaknya mengerti, tak perlu membalas perasaannya, setidaknya jangan tinggalkan dirinya dan tetaplah menjadi kakaknya seperti dulu.

Tentu saja ini membuat Itachi nyaris terlonjak senang dan berlari keliling kota, mentraktir seluruh teman sekelasnya di kampus untuk merayakan kebahagiaannya yang tiada tara ini, bagaimana tidak, cinta terpendamnya, cinta terlarangnya, ternyata menyambut perasaannya, ah—bukan, lebih tepatnya meminta cinta darinya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Itachi memeluk Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya, mendekap malaikat kecilnya dengan erat sebagai jawaban dari pernyataan perasaannya barusan. Perlahan, Itachi mematahkan sayapnya hingga sang malaikat tak menyadari bahwa setelah pelukan ini dilepas oleh Itachi, maka ia tak kan bisa terbang lagi. Dan mau tak mau harus menggantungkan hidupnya pada sosok gagah dan indah didepannya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Otouto – sejak lama.. Sejak kau menginjak usia dewasamu.." Hanya itu yang menjadi jawaban Itachi.

Setelah beberapa menit mereka tenggelam dalam kehangatan pelukan setelah perasaan mereka bersambut, Itachi melepasnya dan menggendong Sasuke keluar kamar mandi dan membawanya kembali ke kamar. Sayap Sasuke sudah patah dan ia harus bertanggung jawab atas dosa manis ini.

Sasuke melingkarkan tangannya ke tengkuk Itachi dan tak bosan memandang kakaknya – ah, mereka saling berpandangan. Jika dulu, Sasuke selalu digendong di belakang punggung Itachi, kini ia digendong ala pengantin wanita didada Itachi. Begitu intim dan mesra.

"Ini rahasia kita, Sasuke.." Bisik Itachi sambil membenturkan pelan keningnya ke kening Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis dan mukanya bersemu merah. Ia mencintai kakaknya, ia senang dengan 'rahasia' ini. Tak perlu khawatir dengan pandangan sosial, toh ini sudah menjadi 'rahasia' mereka. 'rahasia' yang manis walaupun tanpa masa depan.

.

.

.

 ** _TBC_**

 ** _Begitulah, rasanya kurang dapet feel nya kalo langsung lemonan pas kepergok. *LoL* - Abang kan sayang sama dedek, jadi ga mungkin abang langsung nerjang begitu aja ke dedek – walopun sebenernya abang pengen tuuhh~~ *dijitak Itachi*_**

 ** _Maaf yah ngecewain :-p_**

 ** _Lemon next chapter – Bang, pelan-pelan yah, dedek masih perawan, jangan kasar-kasar ~~_**


	3. Chapter 3

Itachi mendorong pelan pintu kamarnya yang memang sudah setengah terbuka dengan kakinya, dan mendudukkan Sasuke di tempat tidur. Sasuke masih terdiam dan hanya menekuk kakinya ke dadanya, memperhatikan Itachi yang masih sibuk merapikan laptop dan mouse yang sejak tadi masih berantakan diatas tempat tidur dan memindahkan ke meja belajarnya.

"Malam ini kau pakai baju tidurku saja, Sasuke.." Kata Itachi sambil membuka lemarinya.

Tanpa dilihat Itachi yang membelakanginya, Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

"Kau tak jadi ke rumah Deidara?" Tanya Sasuke tak ingin mengabaikan kakaknya.

Itachi tertawa kecil, dan itu membuat Sasuke lebih tenang karena suasana mencair.

"Sepertinya aku tak bisa meninggalkan kucing kecilku yang nakal ini sendirian.." Goda Itachi.

Sasuke cemberut dengan ledekan Itachi namun ia tak marah, sosok tinggi dan gagah itu membalikkan badannya dengan piyama panjang di tangannya lalu mendekatinya ke tempat tidur. Sasuke berinisiatif membuka handuk yang menutupi badannya dan mengulurkan tangan ke arah Itachi mengambil piyama yang dipegang kakaknya.

"Tak ingin ku bantu?" Tanya Itachi.

"Hn! Jangan meledekku, Itachi—menyebalkan.." Gerutu Sasuke.

Kali ini tawa Itachi sedikit nyaring dan lepas melihat tingkah adiknya yang kekanakan ini, memang Sasuke masih seperti anak kecil di matanya. Masih terlalu polos, mudah terpengaruh dan manja. Walaupun dalam konteks yang berbeda dan mungkin-berbahaya.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan membuatkan coklat hangat untukmu, agar kau lebih rileks.." Tutup Itachi sambil melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar.

.

.

Didapur, Itachi berkali-kali menepuk keningnya berusaha menyusun akal sehatnya. Ia nyaris menyerang adiknya lagi, terlalu menggoda. Tubuhnya yang mengundang ingin segera di nodai, suara manja yang memelas selalu meluncur dari mulutnya seolah meminta untuk 'diperhatikan', dan tingkah manis malu-malu kucing Sasuke yang membuat siapapun gemas dibuatnya. Itachi benar-benar berharap bisa menemukan obat tidur dosis tinggi agar bisa mengabaikan seluruh hasratnya yang berbahaya.

Itachi senang ternyata adiknya memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya, tapi bukan berarti sebuah deklarasi singkat dan sangat tidak formal yang terjadi di kamar mandi tadi lantas menjadi surat izin untuknya menguasai Sasuke begitu saja. Masih butuh waktu panjang agar ia tak melukai Sasuke – bercinta adalah hal yang sakral karena melibatkan perasaan terdalam kedua belah pihak pelakunya.

Tapi itu menyiksa.

Di sisi lain, Sasuke masih terduduk di tempat tidur, sengaja tak mengancingkan piyamanya, ia sedang menyusun cara agar kakaknya menyerangnya. Ia ingin disentuh, dan menjadi milik kakaknya malam ini juga. Atau kesempatan itu tak kan datang lagi. Ia tak punya kemampuan memprediksi masa depan karena itulah ia tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang ada. Penyesalan adalah hal yang paling dihindari Sasuke.

Ia harus membuat kakaknya menyentuhnya. Sebenarnya ia agak takut. Sepertinya akan sakit, tapi ayolah, ia sudah tujuh belas tahun kan? Bukan anak cengeng lagi, bukan seorang perempuan yang paranoid menghadapi malam pertamanya. Ia ingin menyerahkan semuanya pada Itachi, memberikan pada kakak tercintanya hal yang paling dijaganya baik-baik. Ia akan melepas keperawanan-keperjakaannya malam ini. Bersama Itachi.

"Sasuke, ini – minumlah.."

Suara Itachi membuyarkan lamunannya, dan aroma manis dari segelas coklat hangat di tangan Itachi membuatnya mabuk. Apa coklat mengandung zat yang bisa mempengaruhi otak? Entahlah. Yang jelas, kini didepannya berdiri kakak tercintanya sambil memandangnya dengan senyum khasnya. Dengan kemeja yang setengah terbuka memperlihatkan dada bidang Itachi ditambah rambut lurusnya yang terlepas ikatan kuncir kudanya hingga terurai jatuh ke bahu dan dadanya. Menggoda.

Itachi sedikit menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat Sasuke yang terpana dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk duduk disamping Sasuke lalu mencium keningnya lembut.

"Otouto, kau terlalu tegang, minumlah agar lebih rileks dan beristirahatlah.." Lanjut Itachi sambil meraih tangan Sasuke dan memberikan gelas itu padanya.

Sasuke mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali dan mengangguk. Itachi lega dan kembali berdiri menuju lemari, mengganti bajunya dengan kimono tipis, piyamanya sedang di pakai adik kesayangannya, jadi terpaksa ia memakai kimono walaupun ia tak begitu suka.

"Aku akan menemanimu sampai kau tertidur.." Ucap Itachi.

Setelah Sasuke menghabiskan coklatnya, Itachi kembali mendekati si bungsu dan meletakkan gelas di pinggir tempat tidur.

"Apa kau butuh ciuman selamat tidur, Otouto?" Tanya Itachi iseng.

Namun, keisengan Itachi kali ini adalah sebuah kecelakaan fatal, karena belum sempat ia berkedip, Sasuke menariknya dan merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur lalu mengunci tubuh sang kakak dengan kedua tangan di pinggir bahunya. Setengah menindih Itachi, Sasuke menatap tajam Itachi. Namun, Itachi menangkap arti lain dari tatapan itu, lebih terlihat seperti memelas dan memohon.

"Sasuke?"

Muka Sasuke memerah dan sepertinya ada airmata yang menggenang lagi di matanya. Itachi tersenyum dan mengusap kepalanya dengan sayang, manja sekali adiknya ini dan begitu manis saat merajuk. Itulah yang ada di pikiran Itachi berusaha menyingkirkan pikiran kotornya terhadap Sasuke.

"A-aku .. Bu-bukan.. Bukan berarti aku ingin disentuh.. Baka.."

Kali ini Sasuke yang terjebak oleh perbuatannya sendiri, melihat Itachi ada di bawahnya dan tersenyum padanya sambil mengusap kepalanya, ia merasa malu sekali, terlihat jelas disana bahwa Sasuke menginginkan sentuhan intim kakaknya. Dan tentu saja Itachi hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah adiknya yang manis ini.

"Memangnya kau ingin disentuh dimana, Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi lembut.

Tangannya turun dari kepala Sasuke ke pipinya, membelainya dengan sayang.

"A-aku.. tak ingin disentuh.." Bantah Sasuke sambil buru-buru menyingkir dari Itachi dan kembali duduk membelakangi kakaknya.

Itachi mengerti. Sangat mengerti bahasa tubuh Sasuke. Ia mengenal adiknya lebih dari ia mengenal dirinya sendiri. Memang agak disesali oleh Itachi, dulu adiknya begitu manis dan jujur namun kini adiknya berubah menjadi sangat pemalu dan selalu berbohong, mulutnya begitu tajam dan hanya orang-orang tertentu yang mendapat anugerah lebih dari Kami-sama saja yang dapat mengerti hati si rambut pantat ayam ini.

Menyambut undangan 'kasar' Sasuke, Itachi bangun dari rebahannya dan memeluk Sasuke dari belakang. Menangkup pipinya dan menolehkan wajah Sasuke ke arahnya. Sambil tetap tersenyum lembut, Itachi mengecup bibir Sasuke sebentar lalu melepasnya. Kembali memandang wajah cantik adik bungsunya yang menggemaskan ini.

"Jujurlah sedikit, Otouto – aku kakakmu dan kau tahu aku mencintaimu.."

Sasuke mengerlingkan matanya ke samping menghindari tatapan Itachi yang begitu menusuk baginya. Kakaknya benar, ia harus lebih jujur, tapi ia tak sanggup, hanya bahasa tubuh dan spontanitas saja yang bisa dipakainya untuk berinteraksi pada Itachi.

Dan bersyukurlah Itachi selalu mengerti Sasuke tentang apapun, ia tahu Sasuke ingin disentuh – setidaknya Sasuke menginginkan Itachi menunjukkan rasa cinta yang mereka maksud, bukan sekedar cinta antara adik-kakak. Itachi juga ingin, ia ingin memiliki Sasuke bukan sebagai adik tapi sebagai miliknya—bersatu dengannya. Jika darah yang mengalir di tubuh mereka masing-masing memang bersatu, kali ini ia ingin tubuh mereka pun bersatu.

Kembali meraih bibir Sasuke dengan bibirnya, kali ini Itachi memperdalam ciumannya, bukan hanya kecupan lembut dan ringan, tapi di iringi dengan jilatan kecil di belahan bibir Sasuke, menggoda dan menggelitik daging ranum disitu. Sesekali memagut lembut bibir manis adiknya yang masih tertutup. Itachi tak ingin memaksa adiknya dan kesabaran adalah keistimewaan yang dimiliki Itachi. Ia tak ingin buru-buru.

Sadar bahwa kakaknya mengerti bahkan membuka jalan, Sasuke merasa lega dan tentu saja ia senang, walaupun ia gengsi untuk mengungkapkannya, saat dirasakannya lidah Itachi yang menyapa bibirnya, Sasuke sedikit merekahkan bibirnya sambil menggenggam lengan kakaknya yang masih melingkar di perutnya. Dengan gerakan pelan, Sasuke membalikkan badannya ke arah Itachi tanpa melepas pelukan sang kakak.

Bibir tipis dan ranum itu menyambut sapaan lidah lawannya, segera dengan lembut namun pasti, Itachi melesakkan lidahnya ke mulut Sasuke, dipermudah dengan tubuh Sasuke yang kini menghadap dirinya, Itachi melepas satu tangannya yang tertaut dan berpindah ke leher Sasuke. Membelainya lembut dan sedikit memijat mesra kulit lembut dan empuk itu. Ciuman mereka kian dalam, Sasuke terlena dan menikmati permainan lembut lidah Itachi di dalam mulutnya.

Kebutuhan oksigen memaksa mereka untuk menjeda ciuman panas mereka, kedua bibir yang tertaut itu terlepas sebentar. Terlihat oleh Itachi wajah sang adik yang manis menatapnya sayu dengan mata yang sedikit berkaca-kaca, mulutnya sedikit terbuka dan bibirnya basah oleh saliva mereka berdua. Nafas Sasuke sedikit terengah, tangannya kini merangkul tengkuk Itachi, namun yang dilihatnya adalah Itachi yang masih tetap tersenyum memandangnya. Sasuke mengerti kakaknya tak ingin terburu-buru. Terbukti dengan Itachi bertanya padanya.

"Kau yakin, Sasuke? Kita bisa berhenti kalau kau belum siap.."

Sasuke ingin menangis mendengar suara lembut itu, betapa Itachi menyayanginya, mengerti akan dirinya. Tak ada surga yang lebih indah daripada keberadaan Itachi. Sambil membalas pandangan Itachi, Sasuke hanya menggeleng pelan dan mulai menarik rangkulannya agar Itachi kembali menjamahnya.

Tak ingin membiarkan Sasuke bersikap tak sabaran, Itachi menegangkan tubuhnya dan balik merebahkan Sasuke ke tempat tidur, kembali mengulum bibirnya dengan bergairah mencegah protes yang mungkin saja akan keluar lagi dari mulut manis Sasuke. Mendengar erangan pelan Sasuke, Itachi semakin bergairah, ciumannya turun ke tulang rahang Sasuke. Menjilat erotis dari dagu hingga ke telinganya.

"Sasuke.." Bisik Itachi panas ketika bibirnya sampai di telinga Sasuke. "Aku ingin segera memilikimu.." . dan ditutup dengan pagutan gemas di daun telinganya.

Tangan sang pendominasi turun ke dada si penerimanya yang manis, mencari tonjolan mungil yang sudah mengeras disana. Dan tak lama kerikil kecil yang tak tertutup oleh piyama itu pun berhasil dicubit Itachi dengan lembut, menggelitiknya pelan dengan ujung jarinya. Ah, Sasuke begitu sensitif disentuh dibagian itu. Spontan tubuhnya sedikit terangkat oleh sentuhan kecil Itachi.

Sementara Itachi masih asyik menyantap leher putih nan mulus Sasuke, ia mengabaikan rintihan-rintihan yang meluncur dari mulut adiknya, ia sadar tubuh adiknya menegang akibat sentuhannya, ia tahu adiknya sudah tidak tahan. Ia pun tak tahan, tapi ia ingin memberikan yang terbaik untuk momen pertama Sasuke. Itachi tahu adiknya ini tak pernah tersentuh, cukup mengherankan, makhluk seindah Sasuke tak pernah mencinta dan menyentuh atau disentuh siapapun.

Tentu saja, karena cintanya hanya untuk sang kakak.

"Mmmhh.. Nii-hmnn.."

Sasuke menggigit punggung tangannya menahan semua godaan Itachi, ciuman Itachi kini sudah mendarat di dadanya, mengecup puting susunya bergantian, dan tangannya mengusap lembut perut dan paha Sasuke. Secara insting, tubuh Sasuke bereaksi positif dengan reflek ia menekuk kakinya dan sedikit dilebarkannya, seolah mengundang tangan Itachi agar segera meluncur ke bawah sana.

Lidah Itachi menari di puting susu Sasuke, sesekali menghisapnya kuat dan menggigitnya gemas, membuat tubuh bagian atas Sasuke menggelepar erotis, Itachi senang dengan pemandangan ini. Ia puas bisa membuat adiknya pasrah dan menyerah dalam sentuhannya. Tangannya memijat paha Sasuke dan menahannya agar jangan terlalu tergesa.

Kini nafas Sasuke benar-benar memburu, ia ingin kakaknya segera melepaskan seluruh pakaian yang melekat ditubuh mereka berdua, tangannya tak sabar ingin menarik tali pengikat kimono Itachi, ingin melihat tubuh gagah milik kakak tercintanya, dan membenamkan mukanya di dada bidang itu. Begitupun Itachi masih menahan semua gerak Sasuke, adiknya masih terlalu polos untuk mengerti bahwa hal ini butuh persiapan ekstra, atau ia akan merasakan sakit yang luar biasa setelahnya.

"Sabar, Sasuke – jangan tergesa.." Bisik Itachi sambil menurunkan ciumannya ke perut Sasuke dan tangannya pindah dari paha ke bagian intimnya. "Boleh kusentuh disini, Otouto?"

Tanpa dijawab oleh Sasuke pun sebenarnya Itachi sudah tahu, tapi ia ingin secara formal meminta izin dari adiknya. Tentu Sasuke tak mungkin menjawab dengan mulutnya, ia hanya memberikan isyarat dengan menggenggam tangan kakaknya yang sudah mendarat di bagian pribadinya, menggeseknya pelan seolah memberi tahu Itachi bahwa ia sudah siap untuk menyerahkan semuanya pada Itachi.

"Ini – milikmu.." Rintih Sasuke pelan dibalik tangan kirinya yang masih menutup mulutnya. "Ambillah.."

Manis sekali, Itachi nyaris banjir darah dari hidungnya melihat sikap manis Sasuke. Seumur hidup ia tak kan melupakan momen ini. Kepolosan Sasuke yang begitu berbahaya, tak boleh dilihat oleh siapapun. Mencegah banjir darah tersebut benar-benar terjadi, tanpa berlama-lama Itachi meremas lembut gumpalan daging yang menegang hingga membuat celana dalam Sasuke itu menggembung.

Kembali naik ke atas tubuh Sasuke, Itachi menyingkirkan tangan yang menutupi mulut Sasuke dan menolehkan wajah adiknya ke arahnya, memberi perintah halus agar Sasuke memandangnya, ia ingin adiknya menikmatinya, sadar sepenuhnya bahwa yang melakukan ini adalah dirinya, kakak kandungnya. Remasan di penis Sasuke berubah menjadi gesekan dan elusan dengan sedikit tekanan ditangannya, bergerak naik turun dengan tempo sedang.

"Keras sekali, Sasuke – aku akan membuka celanamu.." Bisik Itachi penuh gairah.

Sasuke merasa malu mendengar kakaknya bicara erotis seperti itu, tapi ia suka. Begitu menggairahkan. Tak ingin mengecewakan kakaknya, Sasuke sedikit mengangkat pinggulnya agar memudahkan Itachi membuka celananya. Begitulah, dengan cekatan Itachi menurunkan celana Sasuke hingga ke lututnya dan memberi isyarat pada adiknya agar menuntaskan pekerjaannya. Dengan kakinya, Sasuke membuang celananya hingga terbang entah kemana.

"Hngnghh….. I-tachi…. Hmnnn…."

Tanpa sadar, Sasuke mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya mencari sentuhan tangan Itachi yang tadi terjeda karena ritual sepele – membuka celana. Itachi tersenyum dan mengecup bibir Sasuke singkat.

"Ada yang lebih menyenangkan daripada tanganku, Otouto.."

Belum sempat Sasuke bertanya apa maksud dari kakaknya, sebuah kejutan manis menghampirinya, ketika sesuatu yang panas dan basah menyelimuti penisnya, ia membelalakkan matanya dan melihat Itachi memasukkan penisnya ke dalam mulutnya. Sasuke gemetar, tubuhnya menegang, spontan meremas rambut Itachi. Yang benar saja, apa yang selama ini hanya dilihatnya di layar komputer, kini menjadi kenyataan. Itachi mengulum organ kenikmatannya.

"Ja—ngan.. Hnggh.. Nii-san.. Itu – nnhh..Kotor.. "

Sesekali kakinya menjepit kepala Itachi yang mulai bergerak naik turun di penisnya. Rasa geli yang membakar birahinya menyeruak rata ke sekujur tubuhnya. Panas, basah, licin membuat kenikmatan itu memojokkan Sasuke hingga ke titik delirium. Jari Itachi meraba perineumnya, mengitari skrotum Sasuke dan menarik lembut rambut tipis yang tumbuh disana, adiknya benar-benar sudah dewasa, organ reproduksinya sudah tumbuh dengan sempurna.

"Tak ada yang kotor dalam dirimu, Sasuke " Jawab Itachi setelah puas dari observasinya di kejantanan sang adik.

Jilatan dan hisapan mulut Itachi semakin ganas dan tanpa ampun, ditambah tangannya meremas gemas bola kembar yang menggantung disitu, Sasuke semakin tak tahan, ini pertama kali baginya dan ia belum pernah belajar bagaimana caranya mengendalikan diri, tubuhnya mulai menggelinjang, pinggulnya naik-turun seirama dengan gerakan kepala Itachi. Perutnya menegang, nafasnya memburu, dadanya naik turun, dan tentu saja otot bagian bawah perineumnya berkontraksi hebat.

Orgasme pertama mulai mendekati Sasuke dan Itachi sadar akan hal itu. Semakin bersemangat, Itachi memijat lembut lubang mungil Sasuke yang berkerut dibawah sana, Itachi ingin memberikan orgasme pertama Sasuke dengan intens sekaligus memulai langkah awal untuk mempersiapkan Sasuke. Melihat lubang anus sang adik yang berkedut, membuka dan menutup secara ritmis seolah mengundang Itachi, si gagak hitam itu pun meludahi bagian tersebut dan perlahan memasukkan satu jarinya ke dalam situ.

"Ahhhh – Nii-san… sa-kiiitt…"

Benar, rasa sakit menjalar di bagian bawah Sasuke, namun orgasme tetap tak bisa ditunda, Sasuke tak tahan lagi, karena Itachi menenangkannya dengan mempererat jepitan mulutnya di penisnya dan hisapannya semakin ganas, rasa sakit itu sempat terabaikan dan akhirnya..

"NII-SAN.. Ohhh..Aaarggghh…"

Sasuke mengangkat pinggulnya menyodok mulut Itachi dengan spontan sambil dirasakannya sesuatu menembak keluar ke mulut Itachi, sedikit kaget Itachi sempat membuka matanya saat dirasakan cairan kental hangat memenuhi tenggorokannya, ia menarik nafas panjang dan dengan tenang menelan benih sang adik. Sementara ia masih membiarkan jarinya bersarang dalam lubang Sasuke, dihentikannya sebentar saat Sasuke mencapai orgasme, cincin luar lubang Sasuke menjepit kuat jarinya dan dinding bagian dalamnya berkontraksi hebat. Itachi menunggu adiknya meraih relaksasi terlebih dahulu.

Melepas penis Sasuke dari mulutnya, Itachi kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan memandang Sasuke, menyeka keringatnya dan mencium keningnya, adiknya kelelahan dan sedang mengalami masa relaksasi pasca orgasme.

"Sekali lagi, Sasuke – kutanya, kau benar-benar menginginkannya?" Tanya Itachi lembut sambil mencium pipi Sasuke dengan sayang.

Masih mengatur nafasnya, Sasuke berusaha membuka matanya, ia tak ingin kakaknya meragukannya atau kesempatan itu tak kan datang lagi. Ia sendiri bingung, mengapa kakaknya begitu menyangsikannya? Sebegitu sakitnya kah? Tak mengertikah Itachi bahwa dirinya begitu ini dimiliki oleh sang kakak?.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk pelan dan menggerakkan bibirnya seolah mengatakan 'jadikan aku milikmu sekarang'. Suaranya terkunci. Dan agaknya Itachi masih ragu, dengan gtemetar, Sasuke meletakkan tangannya di penis Itachi yang masih berbalut celana. Tegang, besar dan panjang. Itu yang ada di benak Sasuke, dikurung didalam celana saja sudah sebesar ini, bagaimana jika dibebaskan? Takut, tapi Sasuke yakin kakaknya pasti punya cara untuk mengurangi kecemasannya, ia percaya pada Itachi.

Sentuhan yang sangat berbahaya bagi Itachi, disaat mereka sedang dikuasai nafsu dan cinta yang menggebu, adiknya yang nakal ini malah berinisiatif untuk menggodanya. Itachi langsung menggenggam lengan Sasuke, memintanya untuk menjauhkan tangannya dari situ. Bukan Itachi tak mau, tapi ia takut kehilangan kendalinya. Sebagai gantinya, Itachi mengecup lembut tangan Sasuke yang tadi digenggamnya.

"Aku mengerti, Otouto – kalau begitu…." Tak menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Itachi beranjak dari tempat tidur ke arah meja belajarnya, Sasuke agak bingung melihat kakaknya membuka laci dan membawa sebotol cairan berwarna bening. Ia ingin bertanya, namun semua terjawab oleh Itachi terlebih dahulu. Seolah tahu adiknya ini kebingungan.

"Pelumas, Otouto – " Itachi kembali mendekati adiknya dan mencium keningnya. "Untuk mengurangi rasa sakit nanti.." Tutupnya.

Sasuke hanya memalingkan mukanya ke arah lain karena malu dengan sikap Itachi, namun hatinya begitu senang karena Itachi benar-benar menyayanginya dan tak kan menyakitinya. Sedikit melirik dari sudut matanya, ia melihat Itachi dengan kalem membuka bajunya sendiri dan membuka celananya tentu. Muka Sasuke semakin memerah saat memandang tubuh gagah kakaknya, padahal ia sering melihatnya tapi kali ini benar-benar terasa berbeda.

Melihat Sasuke terpana, Itachi tersenyum geli dan mengacak-acak rambut Sasuke, dan si bungsu pun terjaga dari lamunannya.

"Aku akan mempersiapkanmu .. "

Setelah mendapat anggukan pelan dari Sasuke, Itachi kembali membaringkan Sasuke sementara ia sendiri berbaring miring disampng adiknya. Sasuke pasrah saat Itachi mulai mengangkat kaki kirinya dan menaruhnya di pinggang Itachi. Tak lama, sesuatu yang dingin mendarat dianusnya. Rupanya Itachi sedang mengolesi cairan tersebut dan memang terasa licin. Penisnya mulai menegang lagi mendapat sentuhan lembut dari jari Itachi seperti itu.

"Rileks, tarik nafas panjang.."

Mematuhi instruksi dari sang kakak, Sasuke menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan Itachi memanfaatkan waktu tersebut untuk mulai memasukkan jarinya perlahan di lubang sempit itu. Sempit sekali, padahal waktu melakukan oral tadi, ia sempat sedikit meregangkan otot disana, namun ternyata orgasme Sasuke barusan membuat otot-otot tersebut mengetat seperti semula.

"Nii-san.. ngh! Ah! Hmn.." Ringis Sasuke pelan dan dijawab dengan ciuman hangat dari Itachi di bibirnya.

Itachi tahu pasti rasanya sakit, ia sendiri tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika penisnya yang masuk kesana, mungkin akan patah karena jepitan otot luar anus Sasuke. Ia mengulum lembut rongga mulut Sasuke, bermain dengan lidahnya berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke dari penetrasi jarinya. Tak meleset, tak lama kontraksi di anus Sasuke pun mulai mengendur dan tiba waktunya untuk menambahkan satu jari lagi disana.

Sambil menyerang telinga adiknya yang merupakan titik sensitifnya, Itachi memasukkan jari tengahnya dan Sasuke sempat tersentak dan langsung merangkul kakaknya, lagi-lagi Itachi merasa Sasuke kembali menjepitnya, dan yang bisa Itachi lakukan hanya menunggu dengan sabar hingga adiknya kembali terbiasa. Itachi sebenarnya sudah tak tahan, kepalanya sudah pening dan penisnya sudah banjir dengan cairan precum, ia ingin segera memasukkan penisnya ke lubang hangat Sasuke. Tapi, ia tahu ini adalah yang pertama bagi adiknya, dan ia harus ekstra hati-hati.

"Hmnn.. Nii—Ah! Uhhh…"

Sempat terlintas di benak Sasuke bahwa ia ingin menghentikannya, karena ia tak dapat membayangkan bagaimana sakitnya jika setelah ini akan ada sesuatu yang lebih besar menginvasi lubangnya. Tapi, mengingat Itachi begitu menyayanginya dan memperlakukannya dengan hati-hati, dan dirasakannya cairan pelumas sudah banyak yang meleleh dari penis Itachi, Sasuke merasa tak mungkin untuk menginterupsinya, Itachi juga sudah menginginkan dirinya. dan Sasuke harus membuktikan pada Itachi bahwa ia juga menginginkan dan mencintai kakaknya.

Jari telunjuk dan jari tengah Itachi bergerak perlahan keluar masuk, sesekali meregangkan otot-ototya dengan melebarkan jarinya menyerupai gunting, dirasakan olehnya, lubang Sasuke menghisapnya dengan rakus dan memerahnya dengan ganas. Mendapat reaksi seperti itu, Itachi menyimpulkan bahwa Sasuke sudah lebih bisa menerima kehadirannya. Kali ini, Itachi semakin memperdalam tusukan jarinya dan ujung jarinya mulai bergerak vertical seolah-olah mencari sesuatu.

"NGH! Disitu – Kakak!" Seru Sasuke tak tertahankan secara tiba-tiba.

Itachi hanya tersenyum tipis melihat reaksi adiknya, ia berhasil menemukan titik surgawi adiknya didalam sana. Menahan tubuh Sasuke yang terangkat spontan barusan, Itachi kembali menekan titik itu, menggesekkan dan memijatnya. Sasuke menggelinjang hebat dan penisnya kembali ereksi sempurna.

Dirasa sudah cukup dan Sasuke mulai nterlihat frustrasi, Itachi menghentikan serangannya dan memposisikan tubuhnya diatas Sasuke.

"Sasuke, aku akan memilikimu sekarang.." Bisiknya sambil mengecup kening Sasuke.

Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan dan memandang Itachi lalu mengangguk pelan sambil melebarkan kakinya lebih terbuka agar memudahkan kakaknya memasuki dirinya. Itachi meringis pelan saat dirasakan penisnya bergesekan dengan penis Sasuke, ia benar-benar sudah tak tahan. Tak lupa memberikan kembali pelumas pada penis dan lubang Sasuke, Itachi mulai menurunkan bokongnya menyesuaikan penisnya sejajar dengan lubang anus Sasuke.

"Rileks, tahanlah sedikit.."

Sang penerima hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya saat dirasakannya ada tekanan dibawah sana. Itachi sudah mulai mendorong masuk penisnya ke lubang perawan Sasuke. Sempit sekali, Itachi nyaris mengalami orgasme saat itu juga. Sambil menarik nafas panjang, Itachi menengadahkan kepalanya berusaha rileks dan membuang pikiran kotor sekaligus menghindari matanya memandang wajah seksi Sasuke yang sedang merintih dan mengerang dibawahnya, karena kalau ia terlalu fokus, ia akan mengalami ejakulasi dini.

"Nii-san.. Hmnghhh.. Sakit.."

Sedikit demi sedikit penis Itachi masuk dan lubang Sasuke benar-benar teregang paksa. Itachi meremas penis Sasuke dan mengocoknya pelan berusaha mengalihkan rasa sakit yang mendera adik kesayangannya. Kembali merundukkan tubuhnya, Itachi mencium kening hingga ke bibir Sasuke, seolah mengatakan padanya bahwa ia mencintai Sasuke dan Sasuke sudah menjadi miliknya.

"Aishiteru, Otouto.." Desah Itachi saat seluruh organ kejantanannya masuk ke dalam lubang adiknya.

Dengan gemetar, Sasuke melingkarkan tangannya ditengkuk Itachi, rambut panjangnya terasa basah dan lengket karena keringat. Semakin menambah seksi aura yang menguar dari dalam diri kakaknya. Mengabaikan rasa sakit dan penuh dianusnya, Sasuke mencoba melingkarkan kakinya juga di pinggul Itachi. Mimpinya benar-benar menjadi kenyataan. Jika selama ini ia hanya bisa berkhayal hingga muncul kedalam tidurnya, kini ia benar-benar merasakan sentuhan Itachi yang sesungguhnya. Demi Kami-sama, Sasuke tak ingin ini berakhir dan berharap bahwa pagi tak kan pernah datang. Ia ingin terus dipeluk cium oleh Itachi seperti ini.

"Ber-gerak.. Nii-san.."

Itachi meraih tangan Sasuke yang merangkul tengkuknya dan menciumnya dengan mesra. Ia mencintai adiknya. Sungguh. Tak ada yang bisa mengisi hatinya selain Sasuke. Adik yang sejak lahir ia asuh dan ia sayangi, kini benar-benar sudah tumbuh menjadi pria dewasa dan Itachi sendiri masih mengumpulkan syaraf otaknya yang tercerai berai agar sadar sepenuhnya bahwa sekarang ia sedang bersetubuh dengan malaikatnya.

Perlahan, Itachi mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur. Pelan tapi pasti, ia masih ingin merasakan dinding bagian dalam lubang Sasuke menggelitik dan memijatnya dengan teratur. Sementara tangannya masih mengocok penis Sasuke dengan tempo yang sedikit dipercepat.

"Ahmmnnn… Nii-san… Akhhhh…"

Desahan dan rintihan Sasuke semakin membuatnya bergairah, ia merasa berhasil memberikan kenikmatan pada adiknya. Itachi pun sedikit menambah cepat gerakannya. Nafasnya memburu dan memandang Sasuke dengan nanar, keringatnya mulai menetes ke muka Sasuke dan ke bantal dibawahnya. Melihat adiknya terhentak-hentak akibat perbuatannya, Itachi malah semakin memperganas serangannya. Mengarahkan penisnya ke kelenjar prostat Sasuke di dalam sana.

"Nii-sann.. Ahhnnnn… Ngnghhh.. Ah!"

Dan benar saja, pekikan itu terdengar lagi, setiap ia menyentuh titik tersebut, Sasuke langsung memekik dan menjerit tertahan, manis sekali. Sasuke begitu manis saat tubuh sucinya sudah ternoda olehnya. Malaikat kecilnya sudah kehilangan sayapnya dan kini berlumur dosa yang manis. Melati putih yang harum dan suci, kini berubah menjadi mawar merah yang basah dan menggoda. Itachi sedikit menyesalinya hingga ia bertekad akan selalu menjaga Sasuke dan menyayanginya.

"Sasuke, nikmat sekali didalam sini, Otouto.."

Itachi menggeram pelan menahan rasa nikmat yang menyiksa penisnya, gerakannya benar-benar cepat dan dalam kali ini. Suara decakan basah terdengar akibat gesekan cepat penisnya di lubang Sasuke. Itachi menikmati hubungan badan dengan saudara kandungnya ini, terlalu manis dan terlalu nikmat. Ia terlena dalam kenikmatan dan godaan visual adiknya yang mendesah dan melenguh nikmat akibat serangannya.

Sasuke memindahkan tangannya ke lengan atas Itachi dan mencengkeramnya kuat-kuat, sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, sepertinya ia sedang menuju ke puncak kenikmatannya.

"Le-lebih cepat, Nii-san.. Aaagghhh… Lebih dalam.." Lenguhnya.

Senang dengan reaksi Sasuke yang justru kini malah meminta, Itachi semakin bersemangat, tangannya semakin cepat mengocok penis Sasuke sesekali memijat gemas ujung kepala penisnya. Memang dirasakan pula oleh Itachi dinding rectum Sasuke berkontraksi hebat dan memeras penisnya dengan ganas dan lapar. Adiknya hampir mencapai puncak kenikmatannya.

Kembali merundukkan badannya, Itachi menjilat leher dan telinga Sasuke bergantian, dengan maksud menambah rangsangan seksual pada adiknya agar segera meraih klimaksnya, Itachi juga sudah hampir meledak, tapi ia masih berusaha keras menunggu adiknya, ia tak ingin mengecewakan sang adik.

"Keluarkan, Sasuke – jangan ditahan.." Bisik Itachi panas disela jilatannya di telinga Sasuke.

Mendengar bisikan erotis di bagian sensitifnya, kontan Sasuke tak bisa menahannya lagi, penis Itachi yang menyiksa kelenjar prostatnya, tangan Itachi yang mengocok cepat penisnya, suara-suara erotis yang ditimbulkan organ kelamin mereka dan perlakuan lembut Itachi padanya, membuat Sasuke tak bisa berpikir apa-apa lagi. Akhirnya ia mencapai klimaks dengan jeritan panjang dari mulutnya.

"Aaaarrgghh - Itaachiiiiii…."

Tubuhnya mengejang, matanya tertutup rapat dan mulutnya terbuka lebar. Tanpa sadar Sasuke menarik mundur bokongnya saat orgasme menyerang, cairan kental dan hangat itu kembali melompat keluar dari lubang kecil di penisnya, mendarat di perut dan dadanya sementara sisanya meleleh ke tangan Itachi.

Itachi puas dan senang.

"Sasuke…"

Melihat pemandangan menakjubkan itu ditambah anus Sasuke yang mencengkeram dan menghisap penisnya dengan lapar akibat orgasme sang adik yang begitu hebat, Itachi pun tak dapat menahan dirinya lagi, orgasme intens menderanya. Ia menyodokkan penisnya jauh kedalam anus Sasuke hingga tersisa pangkalnya saja yang menabrak bongkahan pantat Sasuke, dan Itachi pun melepaskan hasratnya di dalam tubuh sang adik.

Benih cinta Itachi yang berlarian masuk ke dalam tubuh Sasuke, dirasakan oleh si bungsu begitu membahagiakan. Ia senang bahwa kakaknya benar-benar sudah menjadi miliknya. Saking bahagianya, Sasuke melingkarkan kakinya di pinggul Itachi, seolah tak ingin Itachi melepaskannya dan tangannya menarik rambut Itachi agar mendekat padanya, dan meminta ciuman dari sang kakak.

Menuruti keinginan adiknya yang super pemalu ini, Itachi mengulum lembut mulut adiknya, mengecap rasa manis yang memenuhi organ basah tersebut. Sambil membelai sayang rambut adiknya, Itachi tak henti-hentinya mengucapkan kata cinta untuk Sasuke.

Setelah keduanya menyelesaikan sesi relaksasi, Itachi pun mengeluarkan organ kelaki-lakiannya dari lubang Sasuke dan terbaring disamping adiknya yang juga sudah terkulai lemas dan terlihat mengantuk. Sepertinya sudah tak mungkin jika harus membersihkan diri dan tempat sekitar kalau situasinya seperti ini.

"Sasuke.. " Panggil Itachi pelan sambil menepuk pipi Sasuke.

"Hm?" Hanya gumaman malas yang keluar dari mulut sang adik.

Itachi mendengus geli melihat polah manis Sasuke.

"Setidaknya, aku akan membersihkan ini dulu karena akan lengket dan membuatmu tak nyaman.." Lanjut Itachi sambil mengelap tumpahan sperma di dada dan perut Sasuke.

Yang diajak bicara hanya mengangguk pelan dengan mata yang tetap terpejam, Itachi merubah pikirannya untuk bersih-bersih nanti menjadi harus saat ini juga karena, dilihatnya ada bercak merah di sprei tepat dibawah bokong Sasuke. Adiknya ternyata menahan rasa sakitnya sedemikian hebat demi dirinya. dengan lembut Itachi menyeka pantat dan organ intim Sasuke secara keseluruhan dan dipastikan bersih.

Sasuke yang sudah collaps karena kehabisan tenaga sama sekali tak tahu bahwa kakaknya masih sibuk mengurusinya. Mungkin kalau ia tahu, ia akan marah dan malu karena diperlakukan seperti anak kecil.

"Yuruse, Sasuke.."

Itachi menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, dan duduk disamping Sasuke sambil membelai pipinya. Ia tak menyangka bahwa hubungan terlarang ini benar-benar terjadi, ia tak bisa membayangkan bila rahasia mereka ini terbongkar. Terlalu menyeramkan. Tak masalah apapun terjadi pada dirinya, asal jangan pada Sasuke, jika memang ganjaran dosa harus ditanggungnya, biarlah dosa Sasuke pun dia yang memikulnya.

Itachi mencintai adiknya lebih dari yang adiknya sendiri mengetahuinya.

End

 ** _Well, pengen bikin sequel Mpreg nih.. pasti manis banget.. wkwkwkw_**

 ** _Thanks a lot for reading, please leave your review._**


End file.
